Nobody Dies of a Broken Heart
by xxH0ttiixx
Summary: When things go wrong with Dr. Morgan, Reba turns to an old love for help. But when family problems arise Reba starts to take things out on herslef...R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

Nobody Dies of a Broken Heart

"What!? Your not…what are you talking about??" Reba said in a worried voice. She put down the fork she was holding.

"I'm not quite divorced yet," Dr. Jack Morgan told her while taking another bite of the steak he had prepared them both. This was supposed to be a romantic evening for them, but it was turning into a disaster.

"So that makes me….Barbra Jean!? I can't be Barbra Jean!! I can't do that to anyone else-not like Brock did to me. It's not fair, Jack," she said in a panic. She stood up and walked to the sink. Jack tried to fallow her, but she just back-tracked to the table again, and Jack didn't try to follow her then, he knew she was angry.

"Well, I'm sorry if this upsets you, Reba, but I'm working on it, I can't speed up the process of a divorce, you know that," He said trying to calm her down.

"So wait—you _have_ signed the papers?"

"Well…I have them….I just haven't had the time moving back into town so suddenly….and you know how hard it is signing that paper knowing that you are ending the relationship that you have had for years..." He tried his best to make a quick explanation.

"So do you still love her?"

"Well I'll always love her, but not the same way I love you."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Rewind and freeze," Reba walked around to Jack's the side of the counter and turned to face him, "You love me? You know you can't love us both. You can't have it both ways." Reba was touched that he said he loved her, but if his wife still has feeling for him, and he still has a love there for her…she didn't know if she wanted to be in that situation.

"What do you want me to do?" At this point he was at a loss for words.

"Just leave, I need some time to think." Tears where starting to fill her beautiful, blue eyes.

"No, Sher-I mean Reba, I'm not going to leave when I know you are this upset with me!"

Reba's mouth dropped open, "What did you just call me!?"

Jack didn't know what to think. Did he really still love his wife? "You know I didn't mean it! I made a mistake. People make mistakes!"

"Get out."

"No Re-" He was cut off by a furious Reba.

"NO! I said GET OUT!! Now," She had moved to the door and opened it without Jack even noticing. She was crying, and he knew that she didn't want to be around anyone, so without words he just left.

Jack got into his car, and put the keys into the ignition. For a moment he thought that he should go back and try to work things out, but he decided to let it go for not and try to call her later. He to his apartment and found his soon-to-be ex wife sitting next to his door. "What are you doing here?"

"Jack, I miss you. I don't think what we are doing is right. Please, can we just talk?"

"This is not a good time! It's been a long day," He said opening his door, he stepped inside and she followed him. "Sherrill, get out!" He grabbed her arm and pushed her towards the door. But she wasn't going to give up that easily. She grabbed his shoulder and brought him into a heated kiss. Then, before they knew it they were up in his bedroom making love.

Meanwhile, Reba found herself walking to Brock's house. She was still crying, and she didn't know why, but she felt she needed to see him. She walked up his walkway asking herself an obvious question. _What are you doing? _Then she thought, _This is crazy. You know this isn't a good idea._ But although she knew it was wrong, she knocked on his door. He came to the door looking like he had just gotten out of bed. Noticing how fast he made it to the door she knew Barbra Jean had him sleeping on the couch again. Things were getting bad between Brock and Barbra Jean. They were always fighting, and Brock has spent many nights on the couch. "Reba, it's late, what do you need?"

"It's nothing I guess, but I just felt like I needed to talk to you," Reba said in an unsteady voice. Brock knew that she had been crying, and he was starting to get concerned.

"Ok, come on in," He motioned inside the house, and Reba stepped inside. To confirm her suspicions she found sheets on the couch where Brock had been sleeping. "What's wrong? What are you crying about? Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Jack?" He found himself asking too many questions and he stopped himself.

"Yeah, well, Jack is what's wrong. We were talking and dinner was going just fine, and then he told me that he and his wife weren't fully divorced!" Reba was trying to calm herself down so she could tell the story, "And to make things worse he said that he still had feelings for his wife, but that he loves me, too. Brock, I don't know what to do."

"It's ok, you have me. Don't worry, we'll figure this out," Brock said trying to calm her down and pulling her into a hug. Surprisingly, it was working and Reba was getting wrapped up in their hug. For a moment she didn't feel that she ever wanted to move from the safety of Brock's arms. She didn't realize how much she had missed the safe feeling of Brock's arms. Reba looked up, and Brock looked down, their faces just inches apart. It was hurting Brock to see the tears in her eyes, so he wiped them away, and then put both hands on her face. Then they kissed. Reba's knees got weak, and she felt herself being slightly held up by Brock.

Just then they heard someone get out of bed upstairs, and then heard them start down the stairs. They quickly broke apart-just in time. Kyra and Jake came down the stairs and Jake said, "Daddy, I had a bad dream!"

"Yeah, and the little twerp woke me up and made me bring him down here, so I'm going back to bed." Kyra turned around and returned to her room.

"Ok buddy, go back to bed and I'll be up there in a minute."

"Alright daddy," Jake said, and then he walked up the stairs, once again leaving Reba and Brock alone.

"I better leave. I'll see you tomorrow when you bring Jake home." And before Brock could say anything she had left.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Reba awoke to Jake jumping on her bed. "Hi mom!" he yelled.

"Hey Jake!" She said as she pulled herself up a little so she was sitting up. "If you go downstairs so I can get ready I will make us some breakfast!" She said in an excited tone, trying to get Jake to leave for a minute so she could wake up a little more.

"Ok!" With that Jake darted out of her room and ran downstairs where he was bound to start watching TV. Reba loved that boy so much; he was so much like his father. And just then she remembered the kiss. _What have you done? Are things going to get awkward between Brock and I? Does Barbra Jean know?? Oh, I hope not, things are bad enough between them. How could I do this!? I'm just getting myself in a bad situation and I'm just going to get hurt in the end, as always._ She thought to herself. She had to get her mind off thinking about all of this, so she quickly got ready to go downstairs to get herself and her son some food and talk to her son about his night with his dad.

Just as she was leaving her room she heard the phone ring and she knew that if she ran downstairs to get it she would miss it, and Jake probably couldn't hear it because he tends to zone out while watching TV. Reba turned around and ran back into her room to answer the ringing phone. "Hello?" There was a pause on the phone and she automatically knew who it was: Jack Morgan. "Jack…I don't know if this is the best time to talk."

"Reba, I made a mistake last night. I was angry, and I wasn't thinking…"

"Jack, what did you do?" Reba was starting to get worried, what could he have done?

"Well, Sherrill came over….and before I knew it things got out of hand….and….we think she might be pregnant." Reba didn't know how long she could stand so she sat onto her bed. Reba didn't know what to say. How could he do this? He told her he loved her and then slept with Sherrill. She was so confused.

"Jack." Reba whispered.

"I'm so sorry to hurt you Reba. But I want you to know that no matter what happens, I'm all yours."

_What? How could he say that!? Getting his wife pregnant and leaving her? _That is a horrible thing to do, and she would not be a part of this. "No, we're through Jack. That's it. Go back to your wife, we're over. Don't try to contact me. Just leave it at this. I'm sorry." She slowly set the receiver down, and just sat there for a second. She didn't know why, but she wasn't sad, she was just angry. So very angry. She didn't know why. But there was rage inside of her. She was so angry that tears where working their way to her eyes.

Just then, Brock came into Reba's room. She had to let all of it out. She didn't know how. And then a little thought popped into her head. _I'm not sad about all this because Jack isn't the one I love. I love Brock. Brock was always the one for me. But could I risk getting hurt by him again?_ "Reba, I think we should talk about what happened last night."

Reba didn't say a word. She got up from her bed, and walked as fast as she could to the doorway where Brock was standing. She walked up to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and brought him into a passionate kiss. Brock didn't quite know what to do. He knew that he wanted Reba just as much as she wanted him. He couldn't resist her. Before they knew it clothes where flying and they made their way to Reba's bed….


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later, Jake was starting to get hungry. Right as he was going to go see if his mom fell back asleep Van and Cheyenne walked downstairs; they had just woken up. "Have you eaten breakfast yet?" Van asked Jake.

"Nope, not yet, I was just going to go and see if mom fell back asleep, but I guess if you make breakfast I could just let her sleep." Jake thought that plan sounded better to him because that meant the food will get made faster.

"Sounds good to me, I'm starving." Van answered Jake back. "How do pancakes sound?"

"Great!" Jake and Cheyenne said at the same time.

Upstairs, Reba laid there in Brock's arms. All of her anger and rage was gone. She was suddenly happy. For once, she didn't feel lonely, she felt loved. Almost as if she could feel how much Brock really _did_ loved her. Like she felt when they were married. It was her favorite feeling, and she hasn't felt it in years. "Reba," Brock started, "I love you." He didn't have to state the obvious, but she liked to hear it. She already knew he loved her. And one thing was for sure, she loved him, too. But if she let the words out, she would be opening up to him. And the last time she opened up to Brock things went terribly wrong, and she was miserable. She could never let herself get hurt like that again.

Reba turned to face Brock and took a chance with her heart, "I love you, too. But what is going to happen to us?" Reba had to ask although she didn't want to, but she had to know.

"I don't know. I need time to think. You have to realize that I didn't expect this to happen when I walked into your room today. I thought things might be awkward, and I thought that you might not really have feelings for me." Brock sounded a little hurt saying that last part.

"Brock, I've never stopped loving you. I hated you for what you did to me, but I have always loved you. And I feel so horrible doing all of this because I know that you and Barbra Jean are trying to work things out right now, but I can't help the way I feel."

"I know. I don't know what we're going to do. I'm going to need some time to think about everything."

"Just know that I'll be here if you want me. If not, well, I don't know what I'm going to do," Reba had just realized that she didn't know how the future was going to be without Brock. She didn't want to think about it. Reba hated to feel so weak and helpless, especially when it comes to her love-life. She has been hurt too badly before.

Reba and Brock froze in fear when they heard someone outside the door. Reba quickly grabbed her shirt and motioned for Brock to go into the bathroom. She pulled the shirt over her head and pulled the covers up all the way to her neck—incase of any visible hickies on her neck. As the door opened she closed her eyes and acted as if she was sleeping. It turned out to be Cheyenne and she whispered "Mom," to see if there was a reaction. Reba didn't move she just thought _Leave, please, PLEASE just leave!_

Cheyenne walked into Reba's room and sat on the edge of Reba's bed, slowly shaking her mother, "Mom, common wake up, it's almost noon. You got to get outta bed sometime." Reba just made a moaning noise to try and get Cheyenne to leave her alone. Cheyenne let out a frustrated breath and said, "Fine, sleep, but I'm only giving you an hour, and then I'm getting you up and out of this bed! Oh, and Barbra Jean can't find Brock, you wouldn't know where he went off to would you?" Reba just grunted and shook her head no, then rolled over.

Cheyenne awkwardly stood-up because of her large stomach, then left, and Brock tip-toed out of the bathroom, fully dressed. "Reba, I have to get home. I forgot all about Barbra Jean, I just left. I'll be back tonight when Barbra Jean picks up the kids to take them to the fair. We can talk then. Bye." Brock whispered as quietly as he could to Reba. Reba just nodded and smiled. Brock kissed her on the forehead before he left, and then he climbed out of Reba's window and down her trellis.

Reba then got up, showered, got dressed, she even put on make-up! She was in a GREAT mood despite her leaving Dr. Hunky (Jack). She couldn't wait to see Brock again, but unfortunately she had to pass the time until then. Barbra Jean had made it known that she was coming to pick of the kids at exactly 6:00 p.m., and it was only 1:35 p.m. Reba thought to clean the house, but there wasn't any work to do; then she thought to make dinner, but there would be no point if there wasn't going to be anyone there to eat it; lastly, she thought to go out for a run, but then she would get all sweaty and would have to get ready all over again. So, she finally decided on watching the news. She started to think about what she was going to do about her's and Brock's situation, but it was then that she realized how tired she was, and she fell asleep on the couch. When she woke up it was already 5:50 p.m. and the kids were all in the kitchen. "What are ya'll doing in here? Are you ready for Barbra Jean to come and get you?" She asked her kids.

"Yeah, and Elisabeth is upstairs sleeping. She should be out all night, so she shouldn't be a problem for you," Cheyenne said with a smile. Reba was relieved that Elisabeth wouldn't be interfering with Reba's time with Brock.

"Ok, well ya'll have fun, are you staying the night over at Brock and Barbra Jean's?"

"Depends on how late we get back. If it's after 10:00 p.m. then yes, we'll sleepover there so we don't wake you. Otherwise, we'll come home. Is that ok?" Cheyenne asked.

"Yeah," just then the doorbell rang and Jake ran to answer the door. It was Brock and Barbra Jean.

"Hi!" Barbra Jean blurted out. "Let's get going!"

"Have fun guys! Love ya!" Reba said, so excited that she would soon be there alone with Brock. Brock stepped in as all the kids stepped out.

"Yeah, have fun!" He smiled and grabbed Reba's hand as his wife and kids walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Reba closed the door with her free hand, and Brock spun Reba around into his arms. They both smiled and then he kissed her. Reba made a, "Hmmmm…," noise as she totally melted into Brock's kiss. Then Reba pushed away so they were still in each other's arms, but they needed to talk. "Did you do any thinking about our situation?"

"Well," he started, "I've been wracking my brain all day, but we're in a very bad situation. You know that. I just don't know."

"Same here," Reba looked down a little disappointed, but Brock put his hand under her chin and lifted her head so he could kiss her. Reba's disappointment then disappeared because she knew that they would try their hardest to do what they could.

"Well, I have a surprise planned, it's at my house. Common," he said pulling Reba's arm. She felt like she was in high school again, that they were going to sneak out and have a romantic evening without anyone knowing. She felt dangerous, and she enjoyed it.

They pretty-much ran to Brock's house, Brock pulling Reba the whole way. She thought that it was the funniest thing ever and she burst out laughing half way there. Once they got to the house Brock picked Reba up, and Reba opened the door. Once they were inside Brock sat Reba on the couch in a dark living room. Then he left and went into the kitchen, to return with candles and dinner. It was all so beautiful.

They ate the dinner that Brock made, and then they lay out on the couch together. They were talking about some of the good times when they were married. Reba started to get tired, despite her sleeping all day, and she fell asleep on Brock's chest. He didn't try to move her; he thought she was so beautiful just laying on him. It was already 9:00 p.m. and he knew that her being at his house was risky, so he slowly picked her up and walked her back to her house. He brought her up to her bed, and then went home to clean up the mess he left before everyone got home.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Reba woke up wondering how she got up in her room. She looked at the clock and it was almost 1:30 p.m. Why was she so tired all-of-a-sudden? Well, no time to worry about it now, she had to find out where everyone else was or what was going on in general. She stood up and felt dizzy, so she sat down and waited for it to pass. A minute or two later she went to go get ready. After she got ready she went downstairs to find nobody but Brock on her couch. He was reading the paper, and as soon as she came down the stairs he said, "Oh, I thought I heard you get up. Wow! You slept in!"

"Yeah, where is everybody?" Reba asked a little confused, "And how did I end up in my room?" Brock started to laugh. "It's not funny, what's going on?!" Reba wanted answers.

"Everyone spent the night at our house last night, and this afternoon Barbra Jean took them all back to school clothes shopping," he informed her. "They should be gone all day, so it's just you and me!"

"Oh, ok." Reba smiled, excited that she was going to spend the day with him. She went to go lay down next to him, she wasn't feeling good but she didn't want to make it known if she didn't have to.

"So what are we going to do today?" Brock asked. Just then Reba started to have a worried look on her face. She felt nauseous and she prayed that she would make it to the bathroom before she lost her stomach.

Thankfully she did make it, and Brock was right there with her. He looked a little worried. "You ok?" He asked, although he knew something was wrong.

"I don't know, I woke up this morning and I was dizzy. And now….I must be getting sick," Reba said pretty-much to the toilet. "Brock, I don't know for sure but I think I could be pregnant." At this point the sick feeling had passed so Reba looked up. She had a worried look on her face. Brock was shocked, but in a way, he was kind of happy and he stayed very calm. This would be just the thing that would bring them together.

"Well, would you like me to go get a test for you to take?" Brock asked her. Reba just nodded, she felt sick again. Right then Brock left, and came back 15 minutes later with a pregnancy test for Reba. He walked into the bathroom and he found her with her head leaning on the wall and her eyes closed. She was obviously feeling sick but was stable at the moment. "Hey, ok, I got it, here," he said as he handed the bag to Reba.

"Thank you," she said as she took the bag from Brock. Then, he left Reba alone for a while to think about what was going on. As soon as the shock started to wear off Reba came out of the bathroom with a blank expression on her face. Brock didn't know what to think.

"So…." The anticipation was killing Brock.

"Two lines."

"What does that mean?"

"That means I'm pregnant, Brock. This isn't good. What about Barbra Jean? What about the kids?? How could we have been so stupid?!" Reba started breaking down. Brock didn't know what to do. He just walked over and tried to comfort her.

"Reba, honey, calm down, it's ok. Breathe! This is great!" He told her, she looked up with a disgusted look on her face, so he continued to explain, "This means that we can finally really be together. Yes, we screwed up, and it's going to affect everyone, but look how great this could be for the two of us!" Reba did realize that what happened was great for them, but she couldn't help but feel responsible for everyone else that was going to get hurt in the process.

"Ok, well how and when are we going to tell everyone else?"

"We'll tell them all when they get home. Don't worry, I'll handle it," Brock told her as they sat on the couch. She just sat there leaning on him for an hour or so while he rubbed her back. Then, they heard a car door slam and they knew what was going to happen. Reba got so nervous that she started to shake a little in Brock's arms. "This is it," he said.

Only BJ walked in, the other's where still outside grabbing bags out of the car. "Hey people!" Barbra Jean was in a joyful mood. Then her smile started to fade when she saw the look on Brock's face and when she saw Reba on the couch.

"We need to talk BJ," Brock said in a stern voice.

"About what, honey? What happened to her?" BJ asked referring to Reba.

"Well, that's what we need to talk about…." Brock didn't know how to put the news so she wouldn't take it so badly. "Um…"

"What is it Brock?" BJ looked concerned. Just then Reba felt a wave of nausea hit and she darted for the bathroom, just when she thought there was nothing left in her stomach. "Brock, what is going on?"

"Reba….I….we….well….um…." Brock was at a loss for words. Just then, Reba walked out of the bathroom.

"I'm pregnant Barbra Jean!" Reba blurted out.

"Oh, well, wow! How…when…what?!" BJ managed to get out.

"Well, it was unexpected. And I'm sorry….." Reba looked down at her feet. BJ knew what she meant, and she looked at Brock to tell her this was all a sick joke, but he didn't say anything, he couldn't look at her right now. Reba's started feeling dizzy again. "I-I'm going up to bed." Reba walked upstairs leaving Brock to tell the kids.

She made it up the stairs and into her room. She went straight to the bathroom because she knew that lying down would be pointless when she would just have to get up again and run to the bathroom. While she was sitting with her back to the wall she felt a strange feeling. A feeling she had never had before. Reba felt like she wasn't worth anything. She felt like she didn't deserve to be happy after what she did to her family. It was then that she looked over to the tub and she save her razor sitting on the edge. She crawled over to it and took it in her hands. She didn't quite know what she was doing, but she set the razor on her wrist. Then she quickly slid it across her wrist and watched what happened next as if it was a movie. It was all happening too fast. She saw herself start to bleed, and then she saw Brock walk into the room. She held her shaking wrist out for Brock to see because she didn't know what to do. This hadn't ever happened before.

Brock quickly picked her up and ran downstairs. On their way out of the door Reba noticed that only Kyra and Jake were in the living room. She didn't see Cheyenne or Van, and she knew that BJ must have left.

But everything happened very quickly and before she knew it they were out the door and into the car, where Brock drove her to the ER of the local hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

After Brock brought Reba in, they were immediately rushed to a room where Reba received 20 stitches. That wasn't the hard part. The thought time came when the doctor asked what happened. To that Brock replied, "It's my fault. She was cutting a tomato and I snuck up on her. She jumped and cut herself. I feel so horrible," Brock said.

"Is this true?" the doctor asked Reba. Reba nodded. "Well, don't worry, she's all better now," the doctor said as he finished up her wrist. "You lost a little blood, but not that much."

"Well, she's pregnant. We just found out. This won't affect the baby in any way, will it?" Brock asked a little worried.

"No, no, don't worry and congratulations on the baby!" The doctor looked at his charts at their last name and then asked "You guys wouldn't happen to be related to Van, Cheyenne, and Elisabeth Montgomery would you? Because I know their insurance is under 'Hart'." He asked.

"Yes. Why?" Reba asked.

"Oh, they didn't call you? Well I have some bad news. They were in a car accident…and…well…Elisabeth didn't make it and Cheyenne is in critical condition, but they did save the baby," The doctor told them with sympathy in his voice.

Reba and Brock said nothing. They were in total shock. Reba didn't even know how they got in the car in the first place. Suddenly that nauseous feeling came back, and it had Reba running to the nearest bathroom.

Brock stayed around and started asking questions like: How did all of this happen?; What is the extent of Cheyenne 's injuries?; What happened to Van?; and What exactly happened with Elizabeth ?

And for all of Brock's questions the doctor had answers like: They were hit by a drunk semi-truck driver; Cheyenne has 2 broken ribs, a collapsed lung, and is in a coma; Van had a small concussion and had a broken arm; and Elizabeth got thrown out the windshield because Cheyenne and Van left in a rush to get out of the house and had her just sitting on Cheyenne's lap—and the truck hit on Cheyenne and Elizabeth's side of the car.

After, Brock found Reba dry-heaving in the bathroom and he explained everything that he knew to her—including the fact that they got mad and left because of the baby. He knew that it was a bad time to tell Reba all of this because of what happened in the bathroom at home, but there was nothing he could do about it now. They had to deal with the problems that are happening now.

Once they found Cheyenne's room they saw Van sitting beside her with the new baby boy in his hands. Reba and Brock walked in and immediately felt guilty yet happy for their new grandchild. Reba kept thinking that it was her fault. All Brock could think about was Cheyenne and poor baby Elizabeth. Van couldn't help but blame Brock and Mrs. H. for what happened but he also blamed himself for not putting Elizabeth in her car seat. Although everyone felt bad, they feeling of joy because of the new baby lingered.

Nobody said anything. They just sat in silence. Nobody knew what to say.

After trying to sleep in Brock's arms in the hospital chair and not eating all day she was ready to go home. She felt bad leaving Cheyenne here, but she needed something to eat and to sleep. So Reba took Brock outside the room and told him what was going on and he agreed that they needed to go home. Brock returned back into the room and told Van that they need to go make sure things were ok with Kyra and Jake at home. Then they left. They returned home and after getting herself and her children something to eat Reba was whipped out after her long, stressful day. Reba went upstairs and showered then took a nap—all under Brock's supervision because of what happened earlier.

Reba, Brock, Kyra, Jake, and Van all spent days in and out of the hospital with Cheyenne. Then, Brock was served with divorce papers from BJ. All of this was very hard on the family. No one knew what was going to happen next….


	7. Chapter 7

A little longer than 5 months had passed and there had been no improvement in Cheyenne's situation. The doctors told them that it was time to let her go, and that if she _did_ wake up then there would be brain damage, and her life would never be normal again. The family knew it was the right thing to do, but it was so hard to let go.

The whole family came in and said their good-byes one-by-one and then they all got in their cars to drive home. They had to prepare themselves for the funeral tomorrow.

"Brock, I feel so horrible. This is all our faults. If we wouldn't have been so careless," Reba said motioning towards her stomach, "then we wouldn't have lost our baby girl."

"Honey, you can't blame yourself. If it was meant to happen, then it was meant to happen. There was nothing anyone could have done about it. It's not anyone's fault." He tried to re-assure her. He took his hand and set it on her now a little larger stomach. Reba responded by placing her hand on top of his and laying her head back on the headrest with tears still in her eyes. She tried to focus on the good: that they were bringing a new child into the world, instead of the fact that they just lost their oldest baby.

Then, Brock stopped the car at a stoplight. He felt Reba squeeze his had and he looked over to see a look of pain and panic on her face. "Brock!" Reba yelled, "Ow!" Brock didn't know what Reba was talking about until he saw her grab her stomach and leaned forward, "Brock! _Oh my god_ it hurts!" Reba was talking though tears.

"Reba what's wrong? What is happening?!" Brock had had no idea what was going on, "Common, say _something_!!" Brock insisted. He looked over to see Reba trying to talk, but she couldn't. Brock was starting to get scared so he made a U-turn and headed back to where they just came from: the hospital.

Once he stopped the car, Brock got out and ran to Reba's side of the car then grabbed Reba's hand. "Ok, if it's ok for _me_ to lift you up squeeze my hand once, but if you want me to go and _get_ someone to bring you in squeeze my hand twice." Reba was frightened and she squeezed Brock's hand only once. When Brock started to move her she cried out in pain, so he quickly set her back down. He then said, "Ok, we have to do this on the count of three," Reba braced herself, she knew this was going to hurt, "one…two…three!" Reba screamed as Brock lifted her up and out of the car. She then wrapped one of her arms tightly around Brock's neck, and placed the other on her stomach.

Brock got into the hospital as fast as he could and ran to the nurse at the front desk. "She is only 5 ½ months pregnant! Something is hurting her, but she can't tell me anything!" Brock said in a panic.

"Ok, calm down sir. I've paged the doctor and he is going to meet us in the room that I just logged her into. Just set her there," she said pointing to the wheelchair on the side of her desk. Reba whimpered at the thought of having Brock set her down, and Brock noticed it. She didn't want to be moved if she didn't have to.

"No, she doesn't want to be moved around. I'll just carry her there. Where do I go?" Brock asked.

"Ok, right this way," the nurse motioned down a hall. She led them into a small room where Brock, very slowly, laid Reba down on the bed. Then the nurse told them the doctor would be in soon and then left. He then sat on the side of the bed next to Reba and tried to calm her down.

By then, the pain seemed to lessen at times. During those times Reba was able to talk to Brock.

A few minutes passed and the doctor came in. "Hi, I'm Dr. Horton. Your chart says that you have been having some pain. It also says that you have had three kids previously. Could you describe the pain to me? Does it feel like labor pains??" Dr. Horton continued to flip through the clipboard he had, while listening to Reba.

"I-I don't kn-OOW! what is wrong. It j-just HURTS!" Reba complained. Then the pain worsened and she had to stop talking and focus on something else to try and keep her mind off the pain, although it wasn't really working. Brock was rubbing her hand; he had no idea what to do. He didn't know what was going on, and he didn't know what to do. He hated watching Reba go through all this and knowing that he couldn't do anything about it. Reba, obviously, wasn't so fond of the situation either.

"Mrs. Hart, the nurse here is going to start you on an IV and we'll see what happens. You may be starting a pre-mature labor, and your body may not know how to react, causing this. But hopefully the IV will stop the pain; if it does work you will be on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy. Otherwise, you would have the baby now, and we will do everything we can to help it when it gets here. Ok?"

"Yeah," Reba managed to get out. She was so nervous that she started shaking; the nurses told her she was in shock.

Brock still had a question to ask, "Is Reba in any risk?"

"Well, everyday woman go through this…well…everyday and most of them are perfectly fine. As long as there are no complications then, Reba here, should be just fine."

"Ok, thank you doctor," Brock said as Dr. Horton made his way out the door.

Reba's biggest fear right now was of loosing this baby. She didn't know if she could handle loosing Cheyenne , Elizabeth , AND this new baby. This was all too much for her right now.


	8. Chapter 8

Almost as soon as the baby was born Reba fell asleep and Brock sat in a chair next to her, not leaving her side. Once she awoke she wanted to know how the baby was. The doctor hadn't told Brock so he decided that he would go down to check on their new baby girl. He got lost in the hallways, but finally made his way to the nursery. There, he saw their little girl in a clear box, with tubes everywhere. He felt so bad for her. Just then, he saw Dr. Horton, "Hi, Dr. Horton. I was hoping that I could get some information," Brock said.

"Oh, hello Brock. I was just upstairs with Reba, and she is doing just fine. She is much more comfortable now and she is watching TV. The only thing you have to watch is her appetite, but even that isn't a serious problem. Just make sure that she eats a little something today."

"Ok, well what about the baby? How is she doing?"

"Well, she is very early. Her lungs are under-developed and your daughter has many heart complications. It will be a miracle if she lives threw the night. We're very sorry."

"Ok, th-thank you doctor." He made his way back up to Reba's room in a trance. Then, told her the bad news. Reba broke down. This was what she feared.

"No! No, this isn't happening. No."

"Reba, they've tried everything they could. There is nothing more then can do."

"Stop! Just-Just STOP! Your talking like she is already gone."

"Honey, it's a miracle if she makes it through the night…"

They just sat in silence for a while. Then Dr. Horton came in. He was bringing the inevitable bad news. The news that their new baby, the little girl that they haven't even gotten the chance to name yet, had passed away.

The next day Reba was released from the hospital. After all this, she was going home childless. The whole way home Reba just stared out the window in tears. She hated feeling so lost.

About a block away from the house Brock pulled the car over on the side of the road.

"Reba, we need to talk." He pulled the keys out of the ignition and turned to face her. "I know that things have been bad, but I'm starting to worry about you. After this," he grabbed her left wrist where she had a scar from the razor she took to it, "and now that things haven't been going good for us…the family doesn't need anymore freak outs from you right now."

"Freak outs?!"

"Well what would you call it? Cutting yourself?! Where did you get an idea like that?"

"I don't know! A little thought popped into my head that I didn't deserve to be happy after ruining everyone's life."

"Baby, you have to understand that, yes--a baby is a big deal, but everyone would have gotten used to it. They would have gotten over it. BJ and I were over anyways, you didn't do anything wrong. I think everyone knew that we never really stopped loving each other." Brock tried to look into her eyes, to see that she was thinking, but she wouldn't look at him.

Reba sat there for a moment taking in all of this. "Brock," she said so quietly Brock didn't know if she was really talking, "I just want to go home."

"Ok. Just one more thing…what is going to happen to us?" Brock looked back over to Reba, who was now looking at him. They just sat there for a minute staring at each other….

"I-I love you Brock," Reba continued to speak in her hushed tone, "No matter what happens in the future, or to us, or even our family, nothing will change that." She just looked into his eyes for what seemed like hours but only turned out to be a few seconds. That she remembered from when they were married—she could always get lost in his eyes.

"Marry me," Brock said, never taking his eyes from hers.

"What?" Reba looked away, "Do you think this is really the right time? We just lost 3 family members and we are going to drop _that_ on everyone?!"

"Yeah, well hear me out. Things have gone terribly wrong lately. The family needs good news. This could be the thing that could bring us all together." He said so hopefully.

"Everything that has happened so far was _because_ we got back together. How would that help anyone?" Reba said with a look of confusion on her face.

"I just want to be a happy family again…it would be my dream come true if we were taking on all of life's challenges together—as a family." He finally put the keys back in the car and started it up.

Things were quiet between Reba and Brock the last few minutes of that car ride home. Then as he shut off the car Reba said, "Ok."

"Ok what?" Brock looked confused as he motioned her to wait a minute as he walked over to her side of the car.

He opened her door and she said, "Ok I'll marry you." Reba turned and smiled.

"You will?! Oh, that's great!" He lifted Reba from the car and twirled her around in his arms. "Careful with me Brock."

"Oh, sorry," He said as he let her stand on her own. "Hold on a second," Brock told her. Reba held onto the door for a minute until Brock could get a few things out of the trunk. Then he came back and put his free hand around Reba's waist to help hold her up as they walked to the house.

Brock was so excited! He couldn't wait to tell everyone! He just hoped they would take it well….


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey ya'll, we're home!" Brock yelled out. Then Jake and Kyra came and gave them a running hug. "Watch your mother!" Brock warned. Reba bent down and hugged her kids.

"Welcome home!" Van said with a smile while waking into the living room. He was holding his little boy, Ian, in his arms. If it wasn't for this baby, Van wouldn't know what to do with himself. Van didn't know if he would have made it through the hard times without him.

"Aw, isn't he precious," Reba said using her best baby voice. "How has he been doing?" Reba asked.

"We've all been doing just fine over here."

"Good! Well, I'm going to bed, I'm whipped out," Reba stated. Really all this baby talk was making her think of the little one they just lost, and it was breaking her heart.

"I'll bring him up later, ok Mrs. H.?"

"That's fine," Reba said as Brock helped her up the stairs. Once Reba got into bed she told Brock that she wanted to be left alone for a while. Once Brock got back downstairs he explained the situation to every: That Reba lost the baby, and that she is on anti-depressants because of everything that has happened in the past few months.

After a while of just laying there, Reba heard the phone next to her bed ring. She picked it up right away, so nobody must have heard it ringing. "Hello?" She said into the receiver.

"Hi, Reba?" asked the voice on the other end.

"Yes, who's this?"

"Reba, its Jack. Sherrill wasn't pregnant after all! I've signed the papers, and honey, I miss you so much!"

"Jack, I told you we were over a long time ago."

"I know. I know, but please. You know that we were meant to be together." Jack pleaded.

"I'm getting married, Jack."

"You're what!?"

"Yeah, and we were going to have a baby…"

"What?"

"We. Just. Lost. Her." Reba managed to get out.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't know…"

"I know, it's ok. No, I should have told you, don't worry."

"Well, could I see you sometime?" Jack asked, desperate now.

"I don't know if that is such a great idea…"

"Please, I just need to see you before you marry—who _are_ you marrying?"

Reba laughed a little. "Brock," She told him.

There was a little silence, "Oh," was all he said. He knew that there had always been feeling there, but he didn't ever think that they would really get together.

"Please."

"No Jack. Just stay out of this. I don't want you getting in the way of the plans wee have here."

"Ok, I understand. I heard about Cheyenne and Elizabeth…I'm sorry."

"Thanks," Rena whispered, "I'm going now. Don't try to call me anymore."

"Ok, bye Reba."

"Good-Bye Jack."

Reba hung up the phone. Then the tears came. The feeling of anger that she felt when Jack cheated on her came back. Then the feeling of hurt from the loss of the baby hit her hard. She wasn't ready for all of this. She reached over and took one of the anti-depressants that the doctor prescribed her.

Then, she thought, _what could it hurt?_ And she took a handful of them. It was then that she read in bold print: **DO NOT TAKE MORE THAN DOCTOR PRESCIBES!**

Reba was a little frightened, but thought, _if I don't get help then I could die. But if I do, I would live and have to suffer through the hurt of life._ As she debated on what to do, she thought of her family. She thought about Brock, Kyra, Jake, Van, and little Ian.

Reba decided that they needed her to stick around. She got herself up and out of bed, and as she started to walk to the door she felt really dizzy. Van opened the door with little Ian, and then Reba tried to reach for the bed right before everything went black. Van watched her fall, and he yelled out, "Mr. H!! Hurry! Come quick!" Brock ran up the stairs.

"What is it Van?" He asked panicked.

"Mrs. H.! Mrs. H.!" He said pointing to her.

"Reba! Reba can you hear me?" Then the bottle rolled out of her hand and he noticed that she took more then half of anti-depressant medication. "Shit!" he yelled. "Van, go call 9-1-1!"

Van ran downstairs, out of sight. Then Reba continued to try to wake Reba up, "Reba, honey, common. You need to wake up. Can you hear me? Reba? Reba!" Brock picked her up and brought her downstairs. "Reba, common!"

Then the paramedics came in. "Where is she?"

"Here!" Brock said on the couch.

"Ok, what happened?"

Van answered that one, "I walked into the room and she just fell over!"

Brock added, "I think she took too much of her medication."

The paramedic asked, "Do you have the bottle?"

"Yes, yes right here." Brock handed then the medication.

"Ok, don't worry. Then they lifted her onto the stretcher and wheeled her into the ambulance, "Would you like to ride with her?" they asked Brock, he nodded and hopped into the back of the ambulance.

After they reached the hospital they wheeled her out and into a room. Brock was told to wait in the waiting room. The rest of the family joined him a few minutes later because they had to drive themselves. No one knew what was going to happen. Around the corner, Brock spotted the doctor he had seen with Reba when they wheeled her in. The doctor walked towards them. "Mr. Hart?"

"Yes, that's me. What's happening?"

"Well, you were correct. Mrs. Hart did take too much of her medication. We gave her an IV full of counteracting medication, and she should be just fine. She had luck on her side this time"

"Thank you! When can we see her?" Brock asked impatiently.

"You can go see her now if you'd like." He motioned to her room. Then Brock and the family rushed in.

"Reba!" "Mrs. H.!" "Mom!!" She heard.

Reba put her arms out for them all to hug her, and they all did. "I'm so sorry, but you have to believe me, I didn't mean it. I didn't know that I couldn't take that much until I read the bottle, but by then it was too late. I tried to go downstairs, and that's when Van came in, after that I don't know what happened." She told them.

"It's ok. They got it under control, but you were very lucky! If we wouldn't have found you right away, you would have been a goner."

"Yeah, Hey, Brock, can I talk to you alone?" she asked.

"Of course. Hey, kids, why don't you go get some food?"

"Ok, come on guys," Van said scooting them all out the door.

"What is it honey?" He asked.

"Jack called. That's what made me think I needed more medication in the first place. He wanted to meet with me; I don't him no."

"Uh huh. Do you _want_ to meet with him?"

"Well, no, but I'm afraid if he finds out that I'm here he might stop by. I told him not to call back, but I don't know what he'll do." She said as she took Brock's hand in hers.

"Don't worry. If he does come to visit you I wouldn't leave your side. I'm always here for you. No matter what happens," He placed his hand on Reba's cheek, then leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Reba closed her eyes, letting a tear go. To Reba it was more then a tear: It was herself letting go. It was her letting go of everything—Jack, the baby, Cheyenne and Elizabeth, and all her anger. She just let it go, all in that tear. She knew that her life had to start going back to its normal ways. And she knew that it was all going to be ok as long as she had Brock by her side.


	10. Chapter 10

Reba and Brock had a beautiful wedding and everyone was there, including BJ and Jack. Everyone was happy for them and they all knew that they were both made for each other. A little over a year later Reba and Brock had a little red-headed baby girl, Rose Elizabeth--after their late grandchild.

Van and Ian moved out of the house after Rose was born. Van felt they took up too much room, and felt they needed a new start. They moved into Brock and BJ's old condo, close by. Van has dated around, but he is content right now with just his son.

And after all that had happened, it was clear that Nobody Dies of a Broken Heart.

.::The End::.


End file.
